


Movie Night

by enchantedlokii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlokii/pseuds/enchantedlokii
Summary: IronDad Prompt CardTropesMovie Night & Rogue Avengers
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 36
Collections: IronDad





	Movie Night

“ _May_ , I’ll be fine,” Peter pressed as May hugged him tight. “It’s just a movie night. I’m not even taking my suit, I promise. Happy will bring me back first thing in the morning.” 

The movie night had been Peter’s idea, actually. When he had stopped by the Avengers Tower to get some help patching up his suit after a fight, he noticed that tensions were high. Only a week had passed since the Rogue Avengers had returned, and it was easy to see that Tony was _not_ happy about it.

While they worked on his suit, Peter came up with a master plan. He asked Tony if he could come over that weekend for a movie night. Thinking it would just be the two of them, he agreed. When Peter was on the elevator about to leave, he told FRIDAY his plans and she agreed to tell the other Avengers to be in the common area at the time they decided on for a movie night; strictly adding to not tell Tony. They were all a bit confused, but no one minded. He had spent most of his time in the workshop, anyway. It wouldn’t be hard for them to keep it a secret.

Peter’s phone dinged and he looked down to see a text from Happy. He told May goodbye, promised to call her if anything went wrong, and headed downstairs to the front of their apartment complex. He smiled at Happy as he slipped into the backseat, taking off his bag and letting it sit in the seat next to him. “Hey, Happy!”

Happy grunted a hello before starting the drive to Manhattan. Peter stayed quiet most of the time, bouncing his leg nervously. Honestly, he was worried that something might go wrong. He was terrified that Tony would get mad and kick him out. Maybe even take his suit. He might not forgive him this time, either. But he knew it was too late to back out now.

Peter forced a smile when he made it upstairs. He found Tony in the kitchen, a bag of popcorn already in the microwave. He turned and looked when he heard the elevator close. “Hey, Kid,” he greeted. “What’re we watching?”

Peter shrugged as the microwave dinged and Tony took the bag out immediately. “How is your hand not _burning_?” Peter asked, his eyes widening. Even before he couldn’t thermoregulate well, he hated how hot his hands got when he would do this. He didn’t understand how his mentor was shaking the bag out so easily before topping off the bowl on the counter.

”Once you’ve been burned by worse, a popcorn bag isn’t that hot,” he chuckled. “You think this is enough?”

”Um, you think that’s enough for everyone?” Peter turned to look as the elevator opened up, Natasha stepping out. When he looked back at Tony, the man had an eyebrow raised suspiciously. Before he could answer, however, a vent popped open and Clint crawled out, a tiny Scott on his shoulder.

”Peter. . .” Peter flinched at the tone as he glanced up at Tony. He could see the hints of anger in his eyes now and knew that he was in trouble. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

”I, um. . . I may have invited everyone to join us,” he said uncertainly. He held his hands up defensively as Tony narrowed his eyes. “I know, I know, I should have told you, but I knew you would say no and the team needs this and I know I’m technically not part of the team but I hate it being so _tense_ here and I know nothing’s going to change if no one does anything and please don’t take my suit I’m sorry I can leave if you want.”

”Slow down, Pete, I’m not going to take your suit,” Tony grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Who, exactly, is _everyone_?”

Peter closed his eyes as he heard the elevator ding again, letting Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Bucky into the room. “Um, everyone from Germany except T’Challa?” he said quickly, his voice raising an octave as he waited to be yelled at. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I just. . . This was a bad idea.”

Peter was surprised to find a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not mad, Kiddo. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m impressed you were able to pull this off, actually. And you’re right, something needed to be done. Just. . . You understand why I’m not completely okay with you doing something like this, right?”

”I know,” Peter sighed, looking up at him. “You’re still mad at them. I get it. Just, please give it a chance.”

”That’s not the only reason, Pete,” he told him. “I just hate that you got pulled into the middle of all this. I don’t regret bringing you along, but you could’ve gotten hurt and it would have been my fault. And when the find out. . . I have a feeling it won’t be pretty. Even as smart and mature as you are, you’re still a kid. You shouldn’t have been involved.”

”You don’t have to worry about me, Mr. Stark,” he replied. “I think I’ve shown you that I can take care of myself at this point. Not everyone has to believe in me. It’s enough that you do. Besides, we can save that for another day. They don’t have to know just yet. Tonight is just for fun.”

For a moment, Peter thought that Tony would protest, but he finally gave him a small smile and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “You want to help me make another couple bowls of popcorn?”

Peter smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.”


End file.
